Performance analysis is the foundation for characterizing, debugging, and tuning a micro-architectural design, finding and fixing performance bottlenecks in hardware and software, as well as locating avoidable performance issues. As the computer industry progresses, the ability to analyze the performance of a microarchitecture and make changes to the microarchitecture based on that analysis becomes more complex and important.